monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alkippe "Alek" Erinye
Alkippe, or Alek, is a daughter of Alecto, also known as the Fury who punishes unrightful anger. She, herself, punishes thus in Monster High, along with her cousins Melaina and Tirrell. Personality Alek doesn't enjoy socializing with those she sees as beneath her, and most of the time doesn't even bother. This causes her to be rather blunt and offends people easily. Naturally, most monsters avoid her due to her frightening persona. She's quite defensive, and her temper is something to be reconned with, and is one of the things Alek hates. She suffers from the very thing she must punish, which makes her think lowely of herself. Underneath the hard shell of an outside, Alek isn't much different, but she'll crack a smile now and then. She's most comfortable in the Underworld. Physical appearance "She was somewhat pretty. But in the way similar to that of a wildfire or a thunderstorm. Pretty from the distance, but willing to and capable of murdering you if you got to close." Alek has dark skin, and a curvy build. Her hair is black, with a few poisonous red snakes twined in it, whether they're hair accessories or part of her is not determined, and usually worn tied back. Her eyes are dark red, and slightly bloodshot. She has pointed elven ears, as well as a nose stud, spider bite piercings, a hooked nose, and a beauty mark by her mouth. She has leathery wings fully capable of lifting her in flight, and sharp nails usually worn rather long. Along her left shoulder, she has a black ink snake tattoo, usually hidden by her shirts. Classical Monster In Greek mythology, furies, or Erinyes, are a race of creatures, usually depicted as a female triad, who formed alongside Aphrodite when Ouranos's blood (or genitals) fell into the sea, or variantly born from Nyx. They're commonly seen as frightening, repulsive women, with leathery wings, eyes dripping poisonous blood, and hair and waists entwined with poisonous serpents. They were servents of Hades and carried flaming whips used to punish wrongdoers. Each of the three were in charge of a certain sin. Alecto punished wrongful anger, Megaera punished jealousy and infidelity, and Tisiphone punished murder and fratricide. In Psyche's continuinity, Furies get (flaming) weapons based on their choosing. Alek and her cousin, Minthe, have bow and arrows while Tirrell has a sword (or possibly a mace). It's implied that Minthe, who models after Alek, may choose a different field of training farther down the line, but has not yet. Relationships Family Alek lives with her mother, aunts (Megaera and Tisiphone), and direct cousins (Minthe and Tirrell), but doesn't go out of her way to make family time. Whether or not she lives in the Underworld is still undetermined. She may have other siblings, but she would be indifferent if she did. Her father was a daemon named Kalikos, and he and Alecto are divorced, and Alek rarely gets to see her father. Alek has numerous amounts of family attending Monster High, but she doesn't associate with most of them. She grudgingly accepts being put into Minthe and/or Tirrell's, circle of friends. Friends None she's eager to speak of. She did know a living skeleton named Allistair Pleasant, but that came to an end. Enemies Many. Pet A European Ohia viper named Nemesis, named after the minor Goddess of Retribution who is associated with Alecto. Romance Alek shows no interest at the moment, and most likely never will. It depends on who comes along. Clothing School's Out She wears a dark red, short-sleeve, square-collared blouse over a dark gray, long-sleeved shirt and black cargo pants. She wears black fingerless gloves and leather belt, and worn out combat boots. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, reaching her upper-mid back, and she has a stud in the membrane of one wing. She has assymmetrical earrings, one being an iron arrow, and the other a bow ear wrap. Trivia *Alek has corrosive and poisonous blood, which she inherited from her mother. While her ability to burn anything she touches was inherited from her father. Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Greek Category:Roman Mythology Category:Fury Category:Females